


01 || will

by ralphstatortots



Series: imallexx || [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, oh worm......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: -could you do a bit of will and Alex based off when Alex said "'careful he bites' same" in one of wills videos?





	01 || will

**Author's Note:**

> was working on something but Deviantkidts requested this and….i would be a fool to ignore it…..so ofc i instantly started on it the second i saw it
> 
> alex is honestly such a brat i Love it
> 
>  
> 
> my wattpad: https://my.w.tt/zaTYtMmdxS
> 
> my tumblr: presidentfuckboy.tumblr.com

“‘Careful, he bites,’” Alex reads in a monotone voice. There’s a brief pause, and Will catches the hints of a smirk out of the corner of his eye. “Same.” He says, followed by a biting motion.

“Yeah, don’t I know it, ye’ cheeky shit.” Will mutters and looks up to see Alex has got a full smirk now and is directing it at Will. Cheeky shit indeed.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it,” Alex sounds too smug for his own good; it makes Will want to wipe the smirk right off his face, video be damned. “You know _exactly_ why we delayed filming this video for a couple days.”

“Yeah? And why’s that, then? Because you can’t keep y’hands to yourself?” Will snorts. It’s all too tempting to pull the boy into his lap and to replace the smug tone with a neediness that would linger in Alex’s voice for the rest of the video – and the thought drives Will absolutely insane, but that’s not the sort of thing that makes his editing life easier. (Though, it would be easy on the eyes if he were to watch back such a thing later.) 

Alex laughs and his hands rests on Will’s shoulder, fingers poking at faded and distant marks that he made sure weren’t visible on camera. “More like _you_ can’t. You go absolutely crazy when I just-” He leans in closer to Will’s jaw, close enough that he can feel the faint sensation when Alex licks his lips. “When I just do _this_ , you’re always beggin’ me to bite you.”

“Yeah, right,” Will says steadily, but he can feel a slight tremble silently build in his throat. “That’s all on you; I’m not the one bitin’, am I?” 

“Sure, sure,” Alex mumbles sarcastically into his neck when he leans further down. “And so, that must mean that you _weren’t_ beggin’ me t’ bite you last night, despite having to film a video today?” He remarks while pressing a finger into one of the faded marks left long before, leaving a dull ache simmering under his skin.

Will shook his head. It takes a second to find his voice. “No,” His voice breaks a little and he feels a light heat settle on his cheeks. “Nope, just a heat of the moment thing, thas’all.” 

Alex hums and leans back from torturing the sensitive nerves on Will’s neck to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Of course it was.” He kisses the same spot again, closer to an actual kiss this time but only teasingly so. “And if I were to take you up on your ‘ _not-begging_ ’, you would object?” Another press of lips against his jaw, then again at the top of his throat.

Will swallows and feels Alex smile against him. “I- No, I don’t think I would.” He says and feels the smile widen. His hand itches to reach for the mouse and pause the recording, but he’s too caught up in anticipation of whatever it is Alex is doing to follow that thought. 

One of Alex’s hands rest on his inner thigh now, and Will can’t remember when exactly it got there, but he’s definitely not protesting its presence. “You gonna ask for it?” Alex mumbles and his thumb presses gently into his thigh. “It’s only polite, after all.” The smug tone has returned, but Will is too helpless to even consider getting rid of it in multiple creative ways.

“Please?” He asks, pulling Alex gently back to graze their lips together. “Please. You drive me absolutely mad, Al, ‘nd y’know I can’t stand it sometimes.” It’s hard for Will to even think; it’s overwhelming to have this boy he’s so infatuated with so close and he constantly feels drunk off every touch and whisper Alex offers him.

Alex grins and kisses him properly this time. There’s a ghost of a bite against his bottom lip before Alex is suddenly buried back into his neck and teeth are running every muscle in his throat on high alert. He’s half-kneeling on Will’s chair and half on his own, and Will takes advice from his earlier thought of the smaller man settled in his lap. Alex adjusts quickly to the change and distantly hums his approval into Will’s throat, where he’s nipping gently at a specific spot.

What catches him off-guard, however, is when Alex abandons the small teasing bites in exchange for latching onto his neck and surely leaving an instant mark. Will inhales noisily and his head leans back, the whisper of a curse lost somewhere in the ceiling.

The hand on his thigh has risen slightly while Alex worked on his throat, and Will can’t hold himself from reaching for it to guide it where he wants most. His other arm curls across Alex’s waist and cheekily rests a hand on his ass, which causes a delighted laugh against his neck.

“You’re a bit too into this, Will,” Alex says with no actual bite to his words. “Worryingly so. I think we need t’ talk about how you’re a freak for being bitten.” He laughs again and emphasises his comment with another bite, followed by a subtle push of his palm against Will’s hard-on.

“Ah, fuck off.” Will bites out through gritted teeth and squeezes his eyes shut. “You’re so hypocritical, I hate it.” He feels Alex sit back in his lap and hears the light jostle of his desk as he rests his lower back against it for support. Two fingers trail across the spot Alex had been working at, pressing in deep to the developing bruises and exhaling each time Will makes a broken noise when he does.

“This isn’t about me, Mister Will Lenney. This is about you gettin’ a boner for hickies.” Alex snorts and eats up any answer Will could have given with another kiss. “Which reminds me – you’ve got a video t’ film.” He says and his hands, touch, warmth are all gone and he’s back in his own chair and leaving Will to stare at the ceiling. 

He has restraint, Will tells himself. He has enough restraint to not shag his cheeky prick of a boyfriend senseless – on _camera_ – and to finish the damn video they barely even started. 

“Right,” Will breathes, sitting up a little and adjusting his hat. Alex is grinning at him again, but his lips are slightly red. “Right, okay.” He wipes at his dazed eyes and checks the camera to see the damage. As long as Will doesn’t turn his head too much during the video, it should be fine. He still feels a little breathless.

“Hey,” Alex says and Will turns to him. He’s still got the shit-eating grin on his face and the urge to get rid of it is more prominent than ever. “You’re George Memeulous.” Alex declares with another poke to his neck.

Will can’t help but laugh along with Alex – God, he doesn’t think he’s loved somebody more than Alex, who gave him a stiffy and made him laugh two seconds after.


End file.
